This invention relates to fishing apparatus and more particularly to a force detecting and indicating apparatus for use with a fishing rod for detecting deflection of the rod caused by forces on the rod and calculate various data and indications for the fisherman.
Improvements in fishing apparatus have been, in general, directed to new configurations or materials for the fishing rod, the fishing reel, the fishing lines or lures, etc. While improvements of this type provide the fisherman with better equipment, enhancing his chance of hooking and landing fish, the basic fishing equipment presently in use provides the fisherman with no indication of the amount of time and effort expended in catching a fish. Such information would make the sport of fishing more competitive and add a new dimension to the sport of fishing.
Thus, it would be desirable to have an apparatus for detecting and measuring the force and work or effort of a fisherman in catching fish. It would further be desirable to have an apparatus which enables more precise indication of when a fish has been hooked, indicating when the fish may be running toward or away from the fisherman as well as how hard the fish is fighting. It would further be desirable to have an apparatus which indicates the amount of time elapsed in catching a fish, the hardest pull on the line during the fishing operation and an apparatus which not only aids in setting of the drag of the reel it also allows the weight of the caught fish to be quickly and easily displayed visually for the fisherman.